koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Edit Characters (Samurai Warriors)/Weapons
Here is a collection of the edit characters' weapons in the Samurai Warriors series. ::For the weapons introduced in Samurai Warriors Chronicles, please see Protagonist (Chronicles)/Weapons Samurai Warriors Edit Katana Fifth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Battle of Nagashino * Requirements: Take Nagashino Castle, defeat the enemy ambush while trying to keep Nobufusa alive in the mean while. Then let Hanzo take Nagashino Castle so that Katsuyori will withdraw to the south. (note: Nobufusa must stay alive until Katsuyori's retreat, and he must be the only allied officer still alive except for Yukimura, Kunoichi and Katsuyori.) Edit Spear Fifth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Siege of Osaka (Summer) * Requirements: Complete all the main missions, and then enters the Tokugawa camp before Yukimura does. The soldiers carrying the weapon will appear in the south-west and move east. Edit Naginata Fifth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Battle of Okehazama * Requirements: Defeat all the enemy officers (including Toshiie and Hideyoshi) before Nobunaga reaches the Imagawa camp. The bearers of the weapon will appear right outside the Oda camp. Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Edit Katana Sixth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Siege of Ueda Castle * Requirements: When inside the castle, find and defeat Kunoichi on each floor (twice on the first, second and fourth floor and once on the third floor). Upon being defeated for good, she will drop the sword. Edit Spear Sixth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Battle of Kawanakajima * Requirements: Assist the secondary force as they make their way down from Mount Saijyo, all without losing allied officers. The supply team carrying the weapon will appear from the summit of Mount Saijo and head east. Edit Naginata Sixth Weapon Acquisition * Scenario: Siege of Osaka (lower path) * Requirements: Complete the first two tasks. When Yukimura begins his charge against the Tokugawa camp, let him score 200 KO and defeat Tadayo Okudo. Then defeat Yukimura and after the Tokugawa's assault the supply team will appear from the central-eastern base and head west. Samurai Warriors 2: Empires Edit Katana Edit Spear Edit Naginata Samurai Warriors: Katana Katana Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Scenario: Savior *Stage: Flowers of the Saika - Beauty Behind Bars Spear Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Scenario: Unification *Stage: The Battle for Sakai - For the People Hammer Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Scenario: Ascendancy *Stage: Nobunaga Unites the Land - A Conqueror is Born Spinning Blades Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Scenario: Stealth *Stage: Rescue of Kawagoe Castle - To the Gardens Bow Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Scenario: Ascendancy *Stage: Incident at Honnōji - Bamboo Scramble Rifle Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Scenario: Swordsman *Stage: A Tale of Sky - Deadly Shot Cannon Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Scenario: Savior *Stage: The Conquest of Kyushu - Setting the Bait Boomerang Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Scenario: Stealth *Stage: Rebellion at Odawara - March of Strength Samurai Warriors 3 Edit Katana Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Sekigahara (Western Army) Edit Spear Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Siege of Osaka (Tokugawa Army) Edit Naginata Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Hasedō Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden Edit Katana Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Conquest of Odawara (Toyotomi Army) Edit Spear Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Shizugatake (Shibata Army) Edit Naginata Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Yamazaki (Akechi Army) Sengoku Musou 4 Edit Katana Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Siege of Hasedō (Date) Edit Spear Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Siege of Hasedō (Uesugi) Edit Naginata Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Oni Castle (Kantō) Category:Weapons